The present invention relates generally to boxes, chests or other containers particularly adapted for use in storing and transporting tools and the like. More specifically, this invention relates to a molded plastic tool box of the type having a one or more storage drawers in its front, an upper open end, and a hinged lid adapted to overlie and cover the upper open end of the box. Such a molded plastic box could, of course, also be used to store and transport items other than tools, for example, fishing equipment and accessories.
It is known to include a plurality of storage drawers in the fronts of tool boxes and to use hinged lids to cover and overlie the upper open ends of tool boxes. Similarly, prior tool boxes have included a variety of different mechanical devices for locking the storage drawers in their closed positions. Generally, these prior drawer locking devices have been interconnected with the lid of the box so that when the lid is closed, the locking devices prevent the storage drawers from being opened.
In many instances, the inability to be able to open drawers with the lid closed is a serious, practical disadvantage. It is often cumbersome and quite bothersome for a busy workman to have to first open the lid each time he wants to have access to the contents of a storage drawer of his tool box.
Additionally, prior tool boxes have included straps or other linkages that interconnect the lid with the body of the box. These straps and other linkages serve to limit the angle through which the lid may be opened and sometimes are utilized to retain the lid in its open position.